The Countdown
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Natsu left on a day job by himself, Lucy tried to stop him but gave up. That day the countdown started, five days, five painful days waiting for her dragon to come and save her from reality, five days waiting for someone who wasn't going to come. Angst One-shot
_**Description: Natsu left on a day job by himself, Lucy tried to stop him but gave up. That day the countdown started, five days, five painful days waiting for her dragon to come and save her from reality, five days waiting for someone who wasn't going to come.**_

 _ **For: Anon who requested nalu angst! I asked what you wanted but you never said so imma go with a one-shot. Thank you for requesting!**_

 _ **Authors note: Welp hope you like it, this is only a quick one-shot as I didn't have much time ^-^ It's not as sad as I wanted it to be but eh here ya go.**_

Natsu grinned, his canine teeth visible "C'mon Luce! It's just one job, and not even an overnight one!" He pleaded with her, "When did you get so needy" he laughed as his face was smashed into the wall by 'the Lucy kick!'. Lucy pouted to the side, she couldn't help but be worried! Going on a job all by himself…. She knew he would be fine, but even without his blue companion? That was strange. Lucy had a bad feeling growing in her guts. "Why do you want to go on your own anyway? If it's about money you can have it although I know that's not it" He just nodded like a child confirming what she said.

Natsu was never greedy with money, he got what he needed to survive and make his friends happy, that's all he wanted anyway. "Luuuuuussshhhhieee I've been on plenty of jobs by myself" Lucy saw his pleading eyes but looked away refusing to fall victim. "No!" Deep down even if it was for a day Lucy knew she would miss him, she had grown attached to the dragon slayer and they always went on all their jobs together. Lucy was almost sad knowing he didn't want to take her with him, wondering if it was something she had done/

Lucy sat down on her bed still refusing to acknowledge Natsu's efforts as mean as it sounded, she was just worried and Natsu knew that. And despite him knowing by the time she looked back he was running out the door. "Cya when I get back Luce!" He called grinned.

Lucy stretched her hand out as if it could reach the figure in the distance "Natsu wait!" She shouted trying to catch up, eventually she gave up panting and tired. Lucy would never be able to keep up with that kind of non-stop energy, she knew she shouldn't be but she was almost feeling dejected. Walking back to the guild she looked at her hand, with a pink fairy in the middle and wondered if she was really worried for nothing.

However she began to doubt that after the second day. The third day she tried to convince herself he would come, he would always come back. The fourth day she tried to say he would come back soon, not now but soon.

And on the fifth day Lucy Heartfilia lost her mind.

Lucy gave her best efforts and smiled "I'm fine! I just need to get something" She said in the most cheerful voice she could muster. It looked like Fairy Tail weren't convinced, they all nodded and let her go knowing the pain behind her smile. Lucy walked out of the guild slowly, every second killing her more and more. She couldn't take it and burst into a run, speeding to her house before anyone could see the wet tears forming in her caring brown eyes.

She slammed the door behind her and through her bag across the room, she didn't even think of her spirits, there was only one person on her mind. The boy with pink hair, the boy who brought her to Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. The currently missing Natsu Dragneel. All Lucy remembered was walking into the Guild to see everyone down in spirits and tired, black sleep rings circled Makarov's eyes as if he had never slept in his life.

Lucy remembered eaves dropping on the conversations, hearing things she would never forget like "He still isn't back yet?" "It's a one-day job" "Even the council can't find him" "Is Natsu ever gonna come back…." Those words would haunt her dreams. The explanation was a blur to her, all she could focus on was he was gone. Lucy's dragon had left, her dragon might not come back.

She tried to keep a happy cheerful vibe, a hopeful smile accompanying her, deep down her act was cracking. She dropped to the ground on her knees and put her head on her bed, before she even realized she was sobbing her heart out. Lucy's cries echoed through the empty house. It used to have a warm homely feel, without Natsu it was hollow, damp and dead.

She let out a small sad chuckle, it wasn't even his house yet without him it wasn't even hers. Lucy sat there on her knees letting the tears fall on her bed, waiting for Natsu to crawl through her window and grin at her saying everything would be ok. She was waiting for someone who would never come. Lucy had lost her hope, the last little slither died.

Suddenly the familiar sound of a creaking window made Lucy snap her head upwards, even for a millisecond she believed he would come back. She was met with a loud cry coming from a blue creature she knew all too well, no words were spoken, he simply gave her a piece of paper. Lucy was terrified, her hands trembled, it felt as if the world was crashing down around her. The letter was messy and sloppy, Lucy didn't even read it all. From the very first line she crashed to the ground screaming, it couldn't be true, no, no, no!. Lucy's tears fell like a waterfall off her face, she grabbed Happy's blue soft fur and held him close. They both cried together, Lucy stroked his head finding it soothing. She sniffled quietly "I promise ….Natsu….." The letter had asked that she take care of happy for him since he isn't able, and that she wore his scarf since he isn't able.

The fifth day after Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer of Fairy tail died, Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage of Fairy tail wished she had never let go that day. The day before the countdown had started.

 **~Astra~**


End file.
